Digging Deep
by Munchkin25
Summary: A case of the utmost confusion. A chopped up body is found and a boy is related to the victim. When the detectives start digging up things they're not suppose to, someone may pay the price...
1. Ch 1: Cragen's POV The Beginning

Hello everyone! I'm baaack with my third story. I know this chapter is short, but I'm proofreading and editing the next chapter right now, so it should be up by late tonight or tomorrow. But before I forget, Dick Wolf owns all the original characters and I own all the characters I make up (especially Amy!). So enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Cragen's POV-The Beginning**

I was sleeping in my office when I heard the phone rang. I stirred from my sleep and wondered why the desk sergeant hadn't answered the phone at the front desk. Then I remembered he had gone home a long time ago. I picked up the phone.

"Cragen," I said sleepily.

"Sir, this is Officer Doyle from the Vice Unit."

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I think I may have something here for you guys. We have a homicide, but it seems not to be any regular homicide."

"And?" I asked starting to feel my temper rising.

"Well, whoever killed this guy really chopped him up. The crime scene is a mess."

"And this is a sexually based homicide because…"

"The guy who killed this poor man, well, chopped his you-know-what off."

Suddenly, I didn't need that cup of coffee. I told Officer Doyle to remain there until I sent two of my detectives there. I looked at my rotation schedule to see who was next. Little did I know that I when I called on them I would sending them down a road that I thought I would never venture again or my other detectives too.

Fate is a strange thing to understand…

* * *

I know it's early for reviews, but you know you want review anyway! So press that purple button below this here and review please! 


	2. Ch 2: Coffees, Tea, A New Car, and A Boy

See, I told you I get this chapter up. Hopefully, I didn't miss anything while proofreading. So here is a nice long chapter for you to read. Of course, Dick wolf owns the show, characters, etc. and I own my made up characters (especially Amy), etc. Enjoy!

* * *

"_**In the criminal justice system, sexually-based defenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City the detectives that investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."**_

**SVU Squad Room**

**Tuesday, November 1st, 2005**

Munch and Fin walked into the squad room. Cragen had called them early in the morning. They were next in line to do an investigation.

"How was it?" asked Stabler.

"Cold, brutal, blood and guts everywhere, and let's just say I'm glad I didn't have breakfast this morning," said Munch hanging his coat and hat on the rack.

"What he said," replied Fin and he sat in his chair without taking his coat off, "Canvassing for five hours straight. I've never been this tired."

"What he said," said Munch and sat down in his chair.

Both were tired. They both received the phone call from Cragen at 3:00 in the morning and were told to go somewhere in Spanish Harlem. When Munch had received the call, Cragen ordered him to call Amy and let her know what happened. However, Munch did not have the heart to wake her at such an early time. He left a note on his kitchen counter and called Fin to see if he could pick him up.

Cragen walked outside to do role call, but he instantly knew who was missing.

Amy Munch.

"Munch!" Cragen said loudly, "Where's your other partner?"

Munch became instantly awake at the sound of these words. "I…umm…"

"You did call her like I asked you to, did you?" Cragen asked severely.

"Well no. You see I only call her when we…"

"John…" said Cragen warningly.

"Captain!" shouted someone from the entrance of the squad room.

Amy was at the entrance of the squad room holding a tray of coffees and one tea.

"Sir, Munch did call me, but I had my vibrator on. Therefore, I did not receive his call."

Munch let out a sigh of relief. Cragen looked at Munch from Amy and then shrugged.

"I guess I'll let you off on this one just for this time. Just this time only. Do it again and we're going to have some problems," he said.

"Yes sir," said Amy and set down the tray off coffees and tea, "Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone."

Benson looked up from her paperwork and grabbed her coffee while looking from Amy to Cragen with menacing eyes. She was having a hard time on a case Cragen had assigned her last week, but when he assigned to her, she had arrived late to work that morning and got chewed up and spit out by him.

However, the boys liked her and if they liked her, she was going to have to get along with Amy or a new found pain in the ass as she called her nowadays. She was beginning to get on her nerves especially when she got a little too friendly with Stabler. That was _her_ partner, not Amy's. Amy had two partners; she could get friendly with them. "Oh well," thought Benson, "At least she buys us coffee."

"Coffee, my new found friend," muttered Fin as he took the upper left one marked with an "F" on the side of the cup. The others followed right after he did.

"It's been your friend since you joined this squad," said Munch, "Remember that case…"

"Do me a favor, old bastard. Shut up and let me enjoy my coffee," said Fin before he took a sip with his eyes closed.

Munch grumbled as he sat down and took a sip of his tea.

"Children, mind telling me what's going on?" asked Cragen.

"Ask him," said Fin and pointed to Munch.

"Just tell me for God's sake," said Cragen, getting annoyed, "I understand it was a little early this morning when I called you and that you're tired, but what went down at the crime scene?"

"Well, apart from there being blood and guts everywhere, there was money everywhere too."

"Money?" asked Cragen, "Kinda cold to be robbing banks at night."

"Yeah, but since when does our government print on only one side of the bill?" ask Munch giving his signature peering-over-his-glasses look.

"Counter fit delivery gone bad then?" asked Stabler.

"Could've. I mean, who would get so pissed off and cut off your…" and Fin pointed to his groin.

"He didn't!" exclaimed Amy.

"Uhh…gross! Thanks a lot for that wonderful insight, Fin," said Benson, "You spoiled my coffee time!"

Cragen shook his head. "Good luck then with this case."

The phone rang on Munch's desk and Munch picked it up.

"Munch, here. Yeah…yeah…oh goodie! Well that's wonderful then. Well, wait until we get there. Why? Because I'm enjoying my tea time and I know you have wonderful details about our homicide. Yeah, okay. See you there. I can't wait," and Munch hung up the phone.

"Warner just got done performing the autopsy. She says she has interesting news for us," he said as got up from his chair to put on his coat and hat.

"Oh no," muttered Fin and he finished his half cup full of coffee in one gulp.

"Wait, I'll go with you. You guys look in no shape to drive," said Amy.

"No, not your car Amy. I don't really want to fight with John right now over who gets the passenger side," said Fin.

"And there's no way you're seeing this. I'm not letting you go. If I got grossed out to the point where I wanted to puke, then this is too ugly for you," said Munch, eyeing her with a stern look.

Munch and Fin tossed their notes to her.

"There was only one witness who found the body. Some elderly lady. We interviewed her, but do a follow up to see if she forgot to tell us something important. We'll call you once we find out the guy's name and priors," Fin said as he winked to her and left the squad room with Munch.

Amy waited until they climbed on the elevator and the doors closed. Then she turned around to the other three that were sitting around her.

"I suppose you want to her how Munch's date with Emily went," she said.

"Oh yes…yes, yes, yes!" said Stabler, "I gotta dogged him today about that. Remind me, will you Olivia?"

Benson rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever El, whatever."

"So how did it go?" asked Cragen.

The night before, Munch had a date with his new girlfriend, Emily Smith. She was a reporter from the New Yorker and they had been out twice the month before. Last night marked Munch going out with her for three times and Cragen had won the bet that Munch would not break it after two dates.

However, Munch had done one wrong thing. He had invited her to his apartment for a dinner for two. Now Munch could cook, since Amy had been helping him here and there in the kitchen, but he had over exaggerated his talents just a bit to make Emily think that he was almost a five-star chef. So he had run into the squad room desperately begging for help and Amy agreed to go to his place to help him out of his sticky situation. After begging to Cragen if they could leave early, they went to the local grocery store and got a few things to fix a nice meal. The result was saving Munch from a tight spot and Amy got to eavesdrop on them from her room which was shut and made Emily to think that it was his office.

"Now they were chatting about what was going on in the world when John curses himself because he forgot the wine to serve with the meal. So he starts muttering in Russian like he usually does when he is pist off and then Emily says she can understand him. So they begin to talk in Russian for the rest of the night and since I can't understand Russian, I got bored and left for home," said Amy finishing.

"Ahh…come on! You didn't leave because of that!" exclaimed Stabler, laughing.

"I had a feeling you would say that, so I taped part of the conversation before I left," and she brought her tape recorder.

In fact, she had taped the whole hour and a half conversation, but made another tape edited out that last hour and twenty-five minutes. Amy would go to the library later on and translate what they said since there was a lot of laughing on the tape.

The threesome looked from Amy to the tape recorder then backed to her again.

"You always carry this around with you?" asked Benson.

"A detective's best friend. I never leave home without it," said Amy smugly.

"Awww…I thought they were going to get down with it," said Stabler with a fake frown on his face.

Benson rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not on the third date, but maybe on fifth or seven date, then you'll probably get some action…"

Cragen shook his head and Amy looked from Stabler to Cragen then to Benson.

"I did_ NOT_ need to hear that! That was my disturbing thought for the day!" shouted Amy as she went to grab her coat to interview the witness while everyone else cracked up laughing.

**

* * *

M.E. WARNER'S OFFICE**

**ONE POLICE PLAZA**

"So, what is the wonderful news you have in stored for us?" asked Fin as he entered the room.

"Well," began Warner, "Your guy was stabbed to death before he got his thing cut off."

"Lucky," muttered Munch half asleep whose head was slowly moving downward to his chest.

Fin and Warner looked at him. Fin shook his head.

"Cragen called us at three in the morning. We've both been half asleep, but if he's gonna start sleep walking and thinks he can get away with it…"

Fin looked around for something that looked like a cone. The closet item he got was an cylinder opened on both ends. He grabbed it and held it near Munch's ear.

"OLD BASTARD!" he shouted.

Munch startled and shouted, "I'm awake! I'm awake."

"The hell you were John!"

"Shut it, Fin. I'm an old…"

"Yeah, I know, I know. You're an old bastard."

"I'm an old man, Fin. Not an old bastard! How many times do I have to tell you…"

"Boys, can I please get on with my autopsy report?" asked Warner with some minor irritation in her voice.

Munch and Fin looked at each other and then nodded to her.

"Okay, well your murder weapon was a standard kitchen cutting knife. Also, he had his wallet on him. His name is Javier Ramos and it seems he's an immigrant from panama. He had his green card on him and…"

She happened to look up at Munch and Fin, who were sleeping.

"You boys are not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" she asked shaking her head.

"Ahem!" she coughed harshly and Munch and Fin jumped.

"As I was saying, he had his green card on him and a picture of his son."

Whatever tiredness Munch and Fin had, it quickly left them.

"He has a son?" asked Munch quickly.

"Apparently so. He had a picture of him in his wallet."

Munch and Fin exchanged quick glances. They did not find a kid at the crime scene or when they were canvassing.

"Uhh, fax us the rest of your report. We gotta go."

Warner nodded and the two detectives left in a hurry. Munch began to dial on his cell phone.

**

* * *

Diana Marsk's Residence**

**4227 W. 135 Street**

Amy knocked on the door of the Diana Marsk, the elderly lady who had found the mutilated body near the dumpster when she went to take out her trash, was a lonely old woman who rarely got visitors. So she was surprised to see Amy waiting at her door with her badge ready when she opened it a bit.

"Ms. Marsk?" Amy asked.

"Yes dear? How may I help you?" Marsk asked Amy.

"I'm Detective Amy from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. I believe they were two other detectives here today early this morning canvassing."

"Yes and I do believe I told everything I knew to those detectives. Do you need anything else?"

"I'm just doing a follow up ma'am. Standard procedure. May I come in?"

The elderly woman nodded and opened her door all the way. Amy walked in and looked around the small and cramp apartment. Marsk went passed her and into her kitchen when she began to fixed themselves some tea and cookies.

"Please sit down dear," said Marsk as she entered a few minutes later with a tray.

Amy sat down on a somewhat lumpy couch and took out her pen and memo pad. Marsk sat down the tray filled with the tea and cookies.

"Now, Ms. Marsk, the two detectives, who happen to be my partners, said you live alone and could not identify the body," began Amy, looking at some notes she had jotted down from Munch and Fin's notes.

"That is correct," said Marsk.

"You absolutely do not recognize him from any place you've recently been?"

Marsk nodded as she sipped some tea and Amy took her cup to take a sip.

"How did you find the victim again?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, again?"

"It's standard procedure to ask a witness a few more questions just in case the witness, such as yourself, remembers anything from the scene, but failed to tell the detectives at the scene of the crime."

They both sipped their tea again.

"I was taking my trash out because last night I forgot to. Anyway, I get down to the dumpster and it's locked. I go around to the side to open the latch and there he was, covered in blood and money."

"Money? You didn't tell that to the detectives at the crime scene this morning."

"That's because I…umm…well, I'd"

"Ma'am, did you take any of that money from the scene?"

Marsk nodded and Amy held back her sigh.

"Ma'am, it's not real. It's counter fit money. Why did you take it?"

"I needed to pay off my rent."

Amy looked down at the floor and at Marsk again.

"Where do you have it?" asked Amy.

"It's in my purse," said Marsk and she pointed to a small black purse on a nearby shelf.

Amy took out her eyeglasses cleaning cloth and opened her purse. She found a wad of money exactly like what her uncle described, it was printed on one side and the other side was blank. As she was taking it out and asked Marsk for a bag, her cell phone rang.

"Amy here. What! Whoa, whoa! Slow down, John. What? Possible kidnapping? Okay, okay, I'll meet you back at the house as soon as I can," and she hung up.

Marsk looked at her as she put the bag in her coat pocket along with her cell phone.

"Will I get in trouble?" asked Marsk hesitantly.

"What trouble? I found this money on the curb, remember Ms. Marsk?" asked Amy, "I would like to thank you for your time and here is my card if you remember anything else."

Marsk took her card and looked at Amy, very puzzled. Amy led herself out and right before she closed the door she said thank you for the cookies and tea. Marsk shook her head and looked at the card. She raised an eyebrow at the name.

**

* * *

SVU Squad Room**

Amy rushed from the elevator to the squad room only to find Munch waiting for at the entrance.

"What took you?" he asked as he grabbed her and began to take her back to the elevator.

"I was reinterviewing your witness. She didn't remember much," said Amy.

"Well that's nice. Fin's downstairs in the parking garage. He's getting his car ready…"

"Hold it! I told you what I did, now it's time for you to tell me what you found out at Warner," she said as she jerked free from his grip and stopped at the window.

"Well Warner hasn't faxed us her autopsy report yet. We found out the guy has a kid and they're immigrants from Panama through his green card in his wallet. The vic's name is Javier Ramos. We ran the name through Immigration and they faxed us their last known address. So far this Ramos guy is clean, no priors here or in Panama. His son is about seven-eight years old."

"Okay this cases doesn't make any sense if the guy was clean and he had money all over his body like it was loose flower petals or something."

"Amy, if murder cases started making sense, especially sexually-motivated ones, then I might as well give up my badge and gun."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Where did he live?"

"Queens, somewhere on 47th and Greenpoint Street."

"Ugh. The Queensboro Bridge is gonna be packed because of lunch time by the time we get there in Fin's car. We'll take mine," and Amy started walking again.

"Umm one problem. Two-seater sports car and two old men who both argue about getting the passenger seat," said Munch and pointed at her.

"Men," muttered Amy and she took out her keys and jingled them.

Munch lowered himself a little and looked at her keys. A car remote key ring was on her set of keys and had an "H" on them.

"You didn't," whispered Munch.

"Yep, I did. That's the real raison d'être I bought you guys coffee and tea; to get my ass out of trouble."

She smirked and started walking to the elevator. Munch stood there for a moment before walking at a face pace to meet her there.

"What brand and model?"

"Honda Accord LX, black with tinted windows, six-CD player, cassette player, no sunroof though, too much money. Black leather interior, seats up to five and give me a drum roll please…" Amy said as she pressed the down button.

"Why?"

"It's more dramatic. Besides, Fin doesn't have a problem with it."

Munch rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he began to hit the wall at a slow beat.

"Too slow. Faster," said Amy.

Munch hit the wall at a faster rate, but still keeping the same beat.

"You're a lame drum roller. Anyway," she added quickly as her uncle glared at her, "It has four doors."

"Ooo," said Munch and he gave her his signature look-over-his-glasses look, "Why you got it in black?"

"Silver didn't look right on it," she said.

"Oh goodie! I get to ride in a government look-alike car!"

She shook her head and the elevator doors opened. They both climbed inside and Amy pressed the "B" button and the doors shut. They rode it down to the parking garage, where they had met Fin who was looking at Amy's car. He looked up when he heard people walking.

"Uh, hi. I was admiring this priceless…" Fin began.

"How did you know that was my car?" asked Amy confused.

"This is your car? On the salary you make?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah and your problem is…"

"How can you afford black leather interior?" asked Munch sternly, who had been pondering the same thing.

"When you have part of your college fund left over," said Amy and pressed the unlock button on the remote on her key ring.

Munch got a shocked look, but it passed and he climbed in the back of her car. Fin looked at him.

"What? No smart ass remark about why you should get the passenger side and I shouldn't?" he asked.

"Fin, do me a favor. Shut the hell up and get in the car," spat Munch.

Fin looked at Amy, who shrugged, and he climbed into the passenger side of the car. Amy turned it on and sped out of the garage.

**

* * *

Javier Ramos' Apartment**

**47th and Greenpoint Street**

**Queens**

Amy slowed the car down around the apartment building. There was no one about. It was somewhat eerie with no movement around the building.

"This is the place, right?" asked Amy.

"Yeah," said Munch, looking at the fax.

"We should have brought Fin's car."

Fin glared at her.

"Sorry," said Amy as she shrugged.

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Not from where I'm sittin'."

"See, now you're being just as worse as John on a bad day of his ranting rampage."

Munch rolled his eyes and looked back out at the surrounding areas of the apartment building.

"Let me remind you that I have not gone a ranting rampage for one week, three days, seven hours…"

"We get the picture John," said both Fin and Amy annoyed.

Munch grumbled to himself, but stopped suddenly. He looked down at the fax, then out the window again. He took off his seatbelt to move closer to the window to make sure his old eyes were not playing tricks on him.

"That's him! That's him! He's the one with the backpack and teddy bear in his arm!"

Fin reached in the back and grabbed the fax out of Munch's hand and looked at it. Amy looked over Fin's shoulder. Sure enough, it was the boy on the fax.

"How are going to do this?" asked Fin.

Amy took off her blazer and holster. Munch and Fin looked at her.

"It's forty-four degrees and that's all you're wearing? A silk, tank top blouse!" exclaimed Munch.

"If the kid runs, just follow me okay?" said Amy.

"What!" cried Fin.

"Take the driver's seat, Fin."

"But Amy…"

"Just do it and don't wreck my car in the processes of chasing me or doing any action in particular!"

Amy stepped out of the car and began to walk towards the boy. He didn't notice her getting closer and closer until he finally looked up and at his house then at Amy. They only made eye contact for a second before he turned and ran into the alleyway.

"Wait! I'm the police! Stop!" cried Amy as she ran after the boy.

Amy ran after him while Fin floored the Accord and put on the siren, sending Munch forward and crashing into the passenger seat.

"Goddamn it Fin! Couldn't you have wait until I put my seatbelt on or at least switched seats!" roared Munch above the siren.

"Hey, Amy said follow her if the kid ran. Where does that alleyway lead to?" shouted Fin.

"I don't know! Turn here!"

"Quit telling me how to drive!" shouted Fin and he made a sharp left turn which threw Munch to the left side of the car.

"Ow! Dumb ass, slow down! Grannies on the road are safer than you are!"

Fin floored the car again and Munch crashed into the nearby seat.

Meanwhile, Amy was running to keep up with the boy. He was fast with a backpack on and a teddy bear in his arms. He had dropped the bear twice, but picked it up and ran again at full speed. He was knocking things like trash cans and boxes to slow down Amy, but she kept jumping over them until she hit the last box the boy could find and she stumbled.

The boy looked back at her and Amy recovered and began to run at full speed again. The boy reached a rusty chain linked fence and grabbed it. He shook it, but it did not break. Somehow, with one arm, he began to climb to the fence, reached the top, and leaped over it. He landed on his side, but got up and kept running.

"Aw, hell no!" shouted Amy, "Not the fence! Why the fence? Now would be a good time for my friends to show up."

But they didn't and as the boy began to get lose her, Amy increased her speed and took a running leap toward the fence. She grabbed the middle of it and climbed up to the top and jumped over, her blouse catching some rust stains before she landed. Amy was now fuming as she picked up the chase with the boy again, but that's when Munch and Fin appeared.

Fin apparently was having a good time with the chase. He had the base up on his favorite song and had ridden through every puddle and stained the side of her car. Munch was eager to get out and when Fin stopped the car, he leaped out and grabbed the boy.

"No! No! Let me go! What I do! What I do!" shouted the boy.

Amy ran over to Fin, who was dancing in the car.

"Having fun?" snarled Amy.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about the stains," he said smiling.

"I bet you're sorry Odafin Tutuola because you'll be the one paying for the car wash!" shouted Amy.

"What! No fair! I helped you out!"

"You're my partner! You're suppose to do that!"

"GUYS!" shouted Munch, "A little help with the kid here?"

"OUT! I'm driving, Fin," said Amy.

Fin reluctantly got out of the driver's side and went to help Munch. Amy turned down the bass and turned off the radio as Munch and Fin put the boy in the back of the car.

"I do nothing wrong! I do nothing wrong!" he kept crying.

"I'll stay with him," said Fin as held on to him from escaping.

Munch made sure Fin was in the car all the way before he shut the back door and climbed in the passenger seat. He looked at Amy, who looked at him.

"Nice blouse," said Munch smirking at the stains on her shirt.

"Shut the hell up Munch," growled Amy.

**

* * *

SVU Squad Room**

Munch, Fin, and Amy had driven back to the squad room and had ridden up the elevator up to their office floor. All three of them had to hold the boy because he tired to make a break from Fin when Amy and Munch had opened the door for him. He had screamed all the up the elevator ride.

"Open the squad room doors!" yelled Munch to Amy over the boy's yelling.

Amy nodded and opened them.

"Make way! Coming through!" said Amy as she held them open for Munch and Fin.

No one except for Cragen and other detectives were in the squad room. Benson and Stabler had left for their lunch break and Cragen was eating his sandwich that he made when Amy came in. Now, he was up and about jogging to meet Amy.

"What's going on!" demanded Cragen.

"We found the victim's son!" shouted Amy.

"He had a son?"

"Yes! Can you please help us out?" asked Munch as he struggle to hold on to the boy, "He's been saying fifteen different things in Spanish and I only understand…oooff!"

The boy had kicked Munch in the stomach. Fin made a grab for his arm. He caught it, only to have his hand to be bitten by the boy.

"Ow! Goddamn!" cried Fin.

The boy now made a break for it the open squad room doors. Amy shut the door.

"Let me go! I do nothing wrong!" shouted the boy.

Amy took out her badge and showed it to him.

"We are the police. We are not going to hurt you. Just calm down," said Amy.

"But I do nothing wrong!" cried the boy.

"I know."

"Then why you take me?"

"Because…" and she looked at her captain, at a loss for words.

"What!" cried the boy.

"¿Habla español?" asked Amy.

The boy nodded and Amy told him what happen to his father in his native tongue.

"¡Qué significa usted¡El no puede estar muerto¡Acabo de lo ver anoche antes yo repasé a un sleepover en mi casa de amigo¡Usted miente¡Usted es un mentir a persona egoísta¡Usted lo mató!" Translation: What are you saying! He is not dead! He was fine when I left for my friend's house for a sleepover!You lie! You are a ignorant lying person! You killed him!

"Yo no lo maté. Otra persona hizo. Lamento mucho a mi niño." Translation: I didn't kill him. Someone else did. I am very sorry, my child.

"¡Si no era usted, entonces que lo hizo?" Translation: Then if you didn't, who did?

"Yo no sé, yo no sé. Lamento mucho." Translation: I don't know, I don't know. I'm very sorry.

The boy looked at her with tears in his eyes. He ran into her arms crying.

"There, there," said Amy embracing him, "It's okay now. You're safe."

She looked at her three comrades who were looking at her. Amy shrugged off their confused looks and picked up the boy and carried him to the crib.

One hour later…

Amy came downstairs an hour later. Munch and Fin were sitting there eating a quiet lunch. They looked up at her.

"You told him his father was dead, didn't you?" asked Munch.

"I had to. Otherwise, he would have ran out of those doors without another moment's hesitation," said Amy.

She sighed and sat in her chair. Fin tossed her a wrapped sandwich.

"Here," he said and Amy caught it.

"Thanks Fin."

Amy opened it. It was peanut butter and jelly, not her personal favorite, but it was something edible and it was not like she had it everyday.

"So what did he say to you?" asked Fin.

"He thought I killed his father and that I was a selfish lying person. He said the last time he saw his father was before he went over to his friend's house for a sleepover."

"Explains why he had the bear and backpack," said Munch, "Did he say what his name was?"

"Mario," replied Amy, "You didn't see his name on the fax?"

"No, all it said was that he had a son."

Cragen noticed Amy was downstairs from the crib and went out of his office to talk with her.

"Get anything from him?"

"Only that the last time he saw his father alive was before he left to a friend's house for a sleepover," said Amy.

"Is there a chance that his father arranged for that to happen so his son wasn't in harm's way?" asked Cragen.

"We're looking in to it now," said Munch.

"I see you understand the kid, Amy. You think I should wait and refrain from sending him to Children's Services until he's calm enough and can give us a few things about the case?"

"You mean place him the orphanage? No one will understand him! I forbade from doing it! If he just recently arrived from a foreign country and we just tossed him in an orphanage like he was a piece of trash just because we don't have enough man power to baby sit him, then he needs time to still adjust to his surroundings!"

"He came in September," said Fin.

"So?" insisted Amy, "Let's keep him until the end of the trial if he's a potential. I know you might get hammered from up on high, but we don't know if Mario is in danger. He might know something that he might…well…get silenced for."

Cragen looked at her. "If you insist on keeping this kid till the end of the trial, then you're gonna have to take desk duty."

"But Captain…" began Amy.

"I'm not running a baby sitting joint here, detective. Either we get what need out of him and make certain arrangements for him at Children's Services or it's desk duty until the end of the trial if he's a potential witness. What's it gonna be?"

Amy looked at Munch and Fin.

"Do you guys really need me?" she asked.

"If it means we get to drive your car, then no," said Fin.

"I'm not letting you drive it and, by the way, where's my car wash money?"

"Then yeah, we do need you," said Fin.

Cragen rolled his eyes. "I need an answer," he said.

"Fine then, desk duty," said Amy with a frown.

"Okay then," said Cragen, "We'll keep the kid here until he gets some accommodations."

Amy nodded and went back to eating her sandwich.

* * *

The plot thickens! So what do you think? R&R please! I would really appreciate it!


	3. Ch 3: Cragen's POV 48 Hours

Thanks for all the reviews! I forgot to say in the summary that this is the sequel to Chance.So, I'm saying it now. This is the sequel to Chance. Of course, Dick Wolf owns everyone except the characters I make up and/or created (especially Amy!). So enjoy this third chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Cragen's POV - 48 hours**

I was in my office late that night reading a couple things when I happened to look up and out my office window. Munch was fast asleep on his desk and Fin was nowhere to be found. I guess he went home already.

Right after they finished lunch, Warner faxed them her finished autopsy report. The body had thirty stabbed wounds and he was killed sometime between eleven o' clock and one o' clock at night which seemed right because the witness found the body around five o' clock in the morning. When Mario woke up from his nap, he told Amy that he left his house around seven the night before.

As for Mario, he speaks Spanish and English. His father was teaching him English before he died. He seemed to be taking the news about his father well, but then again, when someone tells you in your own language of something that severe, well then you know they're not joking. His mother is in a hospital right now for cancer treatment so technically he's not an orphan. But since his mother can't fly up to come and get him or no other family member currently living, then I guess I don't mind having him here for a while.

As for Amy and Munch, they got into an argument about her car when Fin disappeared to get dinner for them. Apparently, she had some money left over from her college fund that got depleted when her parents died, leaving her with an amount that was frivolous enough to pay off a lap top. Munch did get a little angry with her, but I guess they smoothed things over (if smoothing things over in Amy's language meant getting in Munch's face and reminding him that he was her uncle).

So Munch was asleep on his desk a couple hours later. Amy went to go up and put Mario to bed in the crib. It seemed strange to me that Munch hadn't left with Fin, but that's when it hit me.

Amy came down the stairs with a tired look in her eyes. She stopped at the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She looked at Munch as she sipped it.

"Figures, that old man couldn't stay up long enough to wait for me," she said to herself.

I walked out of my office and walked over to her.

"He waited for you?" I asked.

She looked at me then to him.

"Since you know that we're related, then I can fill you in on another secret."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'm living with him."

My hunch was correct, but I still did do a double-take on what she said to me.

"You're kidding," I said.

"Nope. He offered and I said yes. No offense, but those beds upstairs do need to be replaced," she said while she sipped her coffee.

"Take him home," I said, "He's had a long day."

"We all have. You don't mind watching Mario?"

"As long as you find him some other accommodations within the next few days."

"Don't worry. I plan on talking to Novak tomorrow on getting a holding restraint for him and I have someone in mind that can take care of him."

"Don't get too involved, Amy," I said.

She finished her coffee and smashed the cup in her hand.

"I'm not getting invested if that's what you're worried about, Captain."

"What you're uncle told me about your past, plus what I overheard today suggests otherwise."

"Like I said, I'm not invested in this case. Munch and Fin are the primaries on it and I'm the secondary."

Amy went over to throw the cup away and she woke her uncle up. They both left that night and went back to my office to go to sleep.

Forty-eight hours left until all hell broke loose…

* * *

So, what do you think? R&R plz.I know it's another short chapter, but the fourth one will be up soon. 


	4. Ch 4: A Stroll Down Memory Lane

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I finally got this proofread and it's ready to go! I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. Dick Wolf owns everyone (even Sergeant DaCosta), but I own Amy and all the characters I make up. Peace out everyone!

**

* * *

**

**SVU Squad Room**

**Wednesday November 2nd, 2005**

Fin walked into the squad room surprised to see Amy and Munch already there. Usually they were the ones running late. However, when he saw them running about, he became concerned.

"What's going on?" he asked to Munch.

"We're going to interview the Mario, but we have a little problem," said Munch.

"What?"

"We can't use Amy as a translator. When Cragen put her on desk duty, he also took her off the case for the time being until she finds accommodations for Mario."

"So? What's the problem?"

"The problem is," snarled Munch, "that I can't find anyone who understands a word of Spanish. Granted, I did take some when I was young, but do you think this old brain of mine is going to remember every single rule of grammar and vocabulary at this age?"

"What about Olivia?" asked Fin.

"She's gone on a different case in Brooklyn with Elliot. We're fing screwed."

"Old bastard," said Fin, "We're not screwed. Haven't you learned anything from me?"

"Well yes and no and I am not an old bastard by the way," Munch grumbled.

"We don't write her name on the paper. We'll just put it down that he told us in English."

"Are you crazy? If the Captain finds out, we're screwed!" exclaimed Munch.

"Who says the Captain has to find out?" said Fin and he winked at his partner.

"What about the lawyers when it comes to trial time?"

"We'll simply not ask her to go with us to trial."

"What if he has formed an attachment with Amy, hmm?"

Fin looked at him. Usually, Munch would have said yes by now, but there was something wrong here. He'd never acted so protective over a partner.

"What is your deal man?" asked Fin.

"I just don't want Amy to get in trouble, okay Fin?"

Amy came downstairs from the crib and saw Munch and Fin.

"Boys, what's wrong? Mario's ready and you guys are looking like you're arguing over something that's pointless."

"We can't find a translator," said Fin, eyeing Munch suspiciously.

"Well, for once you argue about something reasonable. I would have been perfect, but Cragen put me on desk duty and he took me off the case for the time being. I don't want to look like we made the kid say something…"

"I know, I know," said Munch, "but we really need a translator."

"You're telling me that no one in this precinct speaks a word of Spanish, John?" asked Amy disbelieving.

"Well everyone we know that speaks it is either taken some kind of leave or it's their day off."

"So? Tell Cragen and have him called them in."

"Didn't think of that," said Fin.

"Like Cragen is going to call someone in just for an interro…I mean interview," said Munch.

"You'd be surprised," said Amy as she made her way to the coat rack, "I'm counting on you two to make Mario comfortable. If he starts feeling uneasy and I find out you kept pushing him, I will, and I promise this, kick your asses until they're black and blue. Got it? Now I'm going to meet Casey at the courthouse so that way the lawyer on the defense side can't give us a hard time that I was around when this happened. Hopefully, I'll get this mess straighten out today. I hate desk duty."

With that, she left the squad room and Munch let out a sigh of relief. Fin looked at him strangely and he blew it off. They both walked to Cragen's office.

"At least she won't get in trouble," thought Munch.

Fin knocked on Cragen's door.

"It's open," said Cragen from behind it.

Fin opened the door and they both went inside. Cragen looked up at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Cragen.

"We need a translator, Captain…," began Munch.

**

* * *

New York City Court House **

**Manhattan**

Amy ran up the steps to meet Novak as she was coming out of the court house.

"Yo, Casey! Over here!" shouted Amy.

Novak looked up and walked down the steps to meet her.

"Hey Amy. What's up?" asked Novak.

"I need a favor, Casey," said Amy.

"Usually I ask what kind, but judging from the look on your face, I'm going to ask how big?" asked Novak.

"Pretty big," said Amy, "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure."

So they both made their way to Amy's car and got inside.

"Now what's so important that you couldn't tell me outside?" asked Novak.

"How much power does the D. A.'s Office have over Children's Services?" asked Amy.

"Well depending what the case is about and if it is in the best interest of the child, we do have some power over them."

"What about a case that deals counterfeit money and a boy who can barely speak English and is almost parentless?"

"Counterfeit? Almost parentless? What are you getting at? Since when was a counterfeit crime consider a sexually-based crime!" exclaimed Novak.

"When someone cuts your…um…unit off and leaves a boy who is not old enough to take care of himself," said Amy.

"Oh," said Novak, "Okay then that changes things. How is the boy almost parentless?"

"His mother is in a hospital in Panama for cancer treatment. He has no other living family member and usually in the cases of when one parent is too sick to take care of a child and when the other parent is dead, Children's Services takes the child into the state's custody. However, this boy, Mario, barely speaks English, and I'm, besides Olivia, but she is working on another case in Brooklyn, the only one who can understand his language, which is Spanish."

"So what do you propose doing, Amy?"

"Can you find anyone to represent the child's interest and let us hold him until the end of the trial, Casey? I'm afraid this kid might know something he's not supposed to know and he might get killed for it. I know someone who can take care of him for the time being that knows his native language just as well as I do and they bring him to your office for trial prep…"

"Okay, okay, okay! I get the picture. There is someone I do know and she is really, really, really good. Remember that Billy Tripley case and how the father wouldn't produce the son in court?"

"Well, I heard about it, but what does this have to do with our case?"

"The father, who's still in jail, is still there because of her. Her name is Mary Conway Clark and she is the best of the best," and Novak took out her pen and memo pad and scribbled a phone number down.

"Call her and tell her I referred you to her, alright? And by the way, nice car girl. Are you letting the boys drive it yet?"

"Hell would have to freeze over before I let them drive this baby," said Amy and Novak laughed as she climbed out of Amy's car.

Novak waved to Amy as she turned on the car and left the court house. Amy looked at the number Novak had given to her and sighed.

"I hope for my sake and Mario's that this woman is as good as Casey says she is," said Amy to herself as drove back to the squad room.

**

* * *

SVU Squad Room **

Up in the crib, Munch, Fin, Mario, and a translator sat at a round table. Munch and Fin were letting him play with some toys while the translator Cragen had called, Officer Traylor Powers, sat near Mario translating what they said to him.

"Now Mario, do you remember any men coming to your house the night before your father died?" asked Munch.

"¿Ahora Mario, usted recuerda a cualquier hombre que viene a su casa la noche antes de su padre muerto?"

"Ningunos hombres vinieron sobre a nuestra casa la noche que mi papá murió, pero un días de la pareja hace ellos hicieron. Ellos eran mis amigos de papa," said Mario.

"Um… he said no men came over to his house the night his dad died, but a couple days ago they did. They were his dad's friends," said Powers.

Munch looked at Fin.

"Does he know their names?" asked Fin.

"¿Sabe usted sus nombres Mario?" translated Powers.

"Sólo un nombre," said Mario.

"He says he knows only one person."

"Ask him who it is," said Fin.

"¿Quién es la persona que usted sabe el nombre de, Mario?"

"Señor Mark Sanders."

Powers looked at Munch and Fin. Munch looked at Mario.

"Now Mario, this is really important. Do you know what they were doing by any chance?"

Again, Powers translated. "Ahora Mario, esto es realmente importante. ¿Sabe usted lo que ellos hacían por casualidad?"

Mario shook his head and stopped playing with the toy he had in his hand. "No, no lo hago. Mi papá siempre me mandaría a mi cuarto cuando él siempre encontraría con sus amigos. El nunca me dijo lo que ellos hicieron o hablaron acerca de."

"No, he doesn't. His dad would always send him to his room when he would always meet with his friends. He never told Mario what they did or talked about," said Powers.

"Probably they were talking about where to meet their next client without getting caught," said Fin.

"Or they didn't want Mario to rat them out if anything happened to his father," said Munch eyeing Fin.

"Hey Mario," said Fin, "Do you know where Mark Sanders lives or any other of your dad's friends?"

"¿Oye Mario, usted sabe donde Mark Sanders viven o cualquier otro de sus amigos de papá?" asked Sanders

Mario shook his head. "Yo no sé la dirección exactamente, pero sé el edificio que ellos viven en y eran también en la misma región que vivimos en también."

"He said he doesn't know the exact address, but he could recognize the building and he also said the building was located in the same region he lived in," said Powers.

"Region being counties of New York City?" asked Munch.

"¿Esta región es un condado de la Ciudad de Nueva York?" asked Powers.

"Creo que sí. Pienso a mi papá y yo viví en una región llamó a Reinas," said Mario.

"He said they lived in Queens," said Powers.

Munch and Fin looked at each other.

"Hey Mario, you wanna go for a ride?" asked Fin.

**

* * *

Bronx homicide Squad Room **

**36th Precinct**

**Bronx**

Amy walked inside her old stomping grounds. As usual, the desk sergeant gave her nod like he always had when she was still working here. When she got to the elevator and pressed the up button, someone in the next elevator she knew really well, stepped off.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, a little Munchkin on the loose," said a man as he stepped off the elevator.

"Well if it isn't Sergeant DaCosta," said Amy grimacing.

"I see Sex Crimes sent you back to us. Couldn't take the pressure?" said DaCosta.

"Actually, no. I am here to see an old friend. Sex Crimes is actually more…hmmm…what would be a good word to use here? Ah yes, more jovial than homicide will ever be with you around as a sergeant." Seeing that her ride up to the sixth floor was coming, she added, "I might also add that they have better coffee. It's good enough to rival Star Bucks."

Sergeant DaCosta gave her an angry look before the doors closed. As soon as the doors closed, Amy muttered, "Ass." Amy looked up at the floor indicator above her. Second, third, fourth, fifth…

When it reached the sixth floor, the doors opened and Amy walked out of the elevator. She took a right and walked into her old squad room.

It was still busy as usual when she left it and in desperate need of repairs. Some lights were not working and the tables and chairs were about as old as the building itself which was built in 1978. In this dark, dank, and somewhat small room, sat her old partner and friend, Detective Leena Jones looking at a case file with her desk lamp on.

Detective Leena Jones had help Amy become a detective herself. Amy had taken the test to become a police officer when she was seventeen years of age and still in the orphanage. Unfortunately, the police force only hired people who had taken the test and passed it at the age of twenty-one. Amy did pass her test at the age of seventeen, but could not be hired because she was four years under the age limit. When Amy left the orphanage, she began to drive around New York City and somehow got lost. Then she met Leena Jones in a diner.

Amy had stopped to get some food and asks for directions when Leena overheard her conversation. They began to chat and that's when Amy let it slipped that she always wanted to become a cop. They said goodbye and Leena went back to the station to check to see if Amy had taken the test. When Leena found out she passed it and at the age she passed it, she asked her lieutenant to see if he could call in a favor for her and request the brass to admit Amy to the force. Since her lieutenant knew some people on the brass, they agreed to it. Through some searching, Leena found Amy and told her she was on the force. She would start working as an officer in the 36th Precinct of the Bronx.

Then the rest was history. Amy took the test to be raised to the rank of detective at the age of twenty-one three years later. She passed it and was partnered with Leena. Amy still had problems finding an affordable place to live, so Leena extended her graciousness by letting her live at her place. It seemed almost perfect until Detective DaCosta got promoted to sergeant the next year and then for the last two years it was downhill from there. DaCosta was always jealous of Amy because she got in at such a young age and after six years of taking nothing but ridicule and very crude comments, Amy applied for a transfer somewhere else.

Leena understood why Amy wanted to leave and when she left, she applied for a partner. Since May, Leena had gone through five partners, none of which had been a good replacement. They were either too emotional or too serious, neither of which who had a good balance between the two.

"Partnerless, again? What the hell have you been doing to your partners! Running them out of town as usual?" asked Amy.

"Ha ha, very funny. We didn't seem to find anything in common we like," said Leena.

Amy rolled her eyes, grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor. I know you can speak Spanish just as well as me. Can you watch a kid that maybe a potential witness for my uncle's case?"

Leena looked at her. "You came all the way here, risked meeting DaCosta…"

"I met him at the elevators. I guess I haven't missed much," said Amy.

"You definitely have not missed much, I guess. But the point is…"

"Look, I brought some lunch so we could talk about the arrangements and discuss old times as well, but not about DaCosta. Our ADA knows somebody who can help me get a halt on Children's Services from taking him. I haven't talk to her, but I know the defense is going to bring up that if he stays with me or around my precinct that either I or my squad made him say something on the stand. Not only that, my captain put me on desk duty until I find accommodations for him."

"So let me get this straight. Your witness is a kid and in order for you to get back on the case with your uncle and partner, you have to find accommodations that are not in or near your precinct, otherwise the defense will give you a hard time about it."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have some vacation time coming up. I'll think I can persuade the Lieu to grant a couple days extra so I can watch him. How long do you need him to be watched?"

"Month tops, at least."

"Correction, I think I can persuade the Lieu to grant me a whole month off."

They both laughed and Amy took out some Chinese food.

"So did you finally get your new car?" asked Leena.

"But of course. My uncle likes it too. He finally gets to ride in a government look-alike car."

**

* * *

Javier Ramos' Apartment **

**47th and Greenpoint Street**

**Queens**

Munch and Fin were driving Mario around the surrounding areas of his house to see if he recognized the house that his father took him to. They had stopped over five times for gas, to get Mario a snack, and to take turns driving. It was now Munch's turn driving and they were on 23rd Street, driving north and they were almost out of fuel again.

"Oh damn," mutter Munch under his breath, "We're almost out of gas and I don't have enough money."

Fin looked at him. "But you have the pension and I don't," he said, "How could you run out of money?"

"I only carry fifty some-odd dollars on me, Fin. Who do you think I am, the Manhattan State Bank?"

"I paid last time!" exclaimed Fin.

"But I'm near the point of broke."

"So, I paid for gas last time! It's your turn!"

"¡Señors Munch y Fin¡Mirada!" exclaimed Mario and he pointed to what look like an abandoned building.

Munch slammed the brakes sending Fin into the dashboard and Mario into the passenger seat.

"Sorry," said Munch sheepishly.

Fin glared at him as he turned around to look at Mario.

"This the place?" he asked.

Mario nodded and Fin looked at Munch.

"How the hell are we going to do this?" Fin asked Munch.

Munch pondered for a while until he came up with a solution.

Inside the building, Mario walked up the stairs to the second floor and stopped three doors from the stairwell. Munch and Fin remained hidden on the stairwell and were waiting for Mario to give the signal so they could bust the Mark Sanders.

Mario knocked three times on the door and waited. Sanders open the door and was surprised to see Mario.

"Mario! What are you doing here?" asked Sanders puzzlingly.

"Mí papa is waiting dow…dow stairs."

"He is? Did he say why?"

Mario shook his head and Sanders looked at Mario. He grabbed his gun and followed Mario who took off down the stairs shouting, "¡Oye Papá¡El viene!"

Munch and Fin got their guns out and as Mario ran passed them, they both sprang from hiding. They ran toward Sanders.

"WHAT THE…!" began Sanders and began to take aim.

Fin tackled Sanders and wrestled the gun from him. He turned him on his stomach and handcuffed him.

"What the hell I do!" cried Sanders.

"How about trying to shoot two cops?" said Fin and showed Sanders his badge.

"Sons of bes!"

"Go John! I got him," said Fin as picked him up from the ground.

Munch jogged down the stairs and saw Mario was waiting for them.

"You okay, Mario?" said Munch.

"Sí, Señor Munch. Estoy bien."

"Okay," said Munch and he ruffled Mario's hair.

Fin marched Sanders down the stairs and Munch grabbed Mario's hand and they walked out the apartment building. Sanders looked at the corner of a nearby building, but then quickly returned his gaze to the sidewalk. Munch and Fin didn't notice, but Mario saw a glare on the building from the sun shining on it.

BANG!

The first shot rang throughout the neighborhood and hit the lamp post in front of the car. Glass shattered everywhere. Fin had just put Sanders in the car when he slammed the door. Munch grabbed Mario and tossed him in the passenger front seat.

"STAY DOWN!" shouted Munch to Mario.

Mario didn't need telling twice for a second shot rang out into the neighborhood. Fin scrambled to the front of the car and got down. He pulled out his radio.

BANG!

"This is Detective Odafin Tutuola! I have a 10-33 on North 23rd Street! Request back up immediately!"

He got down and looked around for Munch, but he couldn't find him. A third shot rang out into the neighborhood and Mario screamed from within the car.

BANG!

"Stay down Mario!" shouted Fin.

Fin was getting desperate. He couldn't see Munch.

"Where is he?" thought Fin frantically and that's when he saw something that made his heart stopped, a hat on the sidewalk.

"No!" thought Fin, "Anything, but that."

He got out from his hiding place. He didn't care if the shooter was still around. Hell, he didn't care if their main suspect was shot. He just didn't want…

Munch lay next to the building, his eyes half-way open. Blood was pouring everywhere. Fin got down on his knees and crawled to him.

"John! John! Come on man! Stay with me! Wake up!" shouted Fin.

Munch laid still. His eyes began to close.

"No!" shouted Fin and grabbed his radio, "10-52! 10-52! Officer down! I repeat officer down!"

Fin dropped his radio and looked around for his wounds. Fin grabbed him and laid Munch down on the sidewalk. He saw Munch shot in the shoulder and began to apply pressure, but Munch kept bleeding.

"It's gonna be okay, John. Help's on the way," said Fin, "Please John, just a little longer."

But Munch did not stay awake long enough for the bus to come. He past out and everything slipped into darkness.

**

* * *

SVU Squad Room **

Benson and Stabler were talking with Cragen about their case they had picked up a couple days ago. They were eating lunch and looking at the board.

"So you said our vic was raped here but manages to walk all the way to here?" asked Cragen as he looked at the map.

"Well that's what Alicia is telling us, but I…" Benson began to say but stopped when she heard her radio

"This is Detective Odafin Tutuola! I have a 10-33 on North 23rd Street! Request back up immediately!"

Stabler nearly dropped his fork and spat out his salad. He looked at Cragen and Benson who were both looking at the radio. They were sounds coming from it that sounded like a war zone. But then Fin said something that made their hearts stop in unison.

"10-52! 10-52! Officer down! I repeat officer down!"

They all looked at each other, then Cragen grabbed Benson's radio and they all headed out the squad room.

**

* * *

Bronx homicide Squad Room **

**36th Precinct**

**Bronx**

Amy and Leena walked out of the lieutenant's office, laughing.

"See? I told you I could do it," said Leena.

"Well I must say, I couldn't pull that stunt with my Captain whether with a good clearance rate or not," said Amy.

"Yeah, but if you remember what he said Munchkin, I was one of his best detectives."

"He's still a softy even after I leave," said Amy, but before she could add more, her cell phone rang.

"Amy here. Huh! WHAT! YOU'RE JOKING! Okay, where! I'll meet you there!" and Amy hung up and ran over to Leena's desk and grabbed her coat. Leena followed her.

"What's wrong? What's with rush?"

"I gotta go. I'll drop Mario off tomorrow at your place, okay Leena?"

Leena grabbed Amy's arm.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy looked at Leena.

"It's my uncle, he's been shot," said Amy with a shock look on her face.

**

* * *

Elmhurst Hospital Center **

**Broadway**

**Queens**

Fin jumped off the ambulance and ran with the paramedics into the ER with the stretcher that contained his partner. Mario was being held by an officer. Fin looked at him and they met eyes. Both had a shock look in them. The nurse stopped Fin from going to the operation room.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there," she said.

"But that's my partner!" cried Fin.

"Sir, if you just please go and wait in the waiting room…"

Fin looked at her until someone called his name from behind him.

"Fin! What the hell is going on here?" shouted Cragen.

Benson had Mario in her arms and Stabler was talking to the officer. Fin walked slowly over to Cragen.

"What happened?" asked Cragen again.

"We were driving Mario around to see if he could find a person he named during the interview. When we arrested the guy and brought him outside, someone began shooting at us. I threw the suspect in the car, Munch threw Mario in front seat. I got down behind the car; I didn't see where Munch went. Two more shots followed the first one and then I saw his hat and then I saw him on the sidewalk. There was blood everywhere, I called the paramedics. They arrived, loaded Munch onto a stretcher and checked on the suspect and Mario. I called you guys and told you where we were heading…" said Fin with a dazed look in his eyes.

Benson ran over with Mario in her arms.

"Captain, I'm gonna take him into the waiting room. He's a little shaky about what happened."

"You do that then," said Cragen, "As a matter of fact, take Fin with you."

"Okay," she said, "Come on Fin."

With her free hand, she extended it and Fin grabbed it. She led him to the waiting down the hall. His expression had not changed one bit.

No sooner than they had disappeared into the waiting room, Amy came running into the ER at full speed. Stabler grabbed her.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"Elliot, let go! I need to see how he is doing!" shouted Amy.

Cragen walked over to them. "He just went into the ER. We don't know how he is."

"What do you mean you don't know! What was his condition before he went in there?"

"When Fin phoned me, he said they were trying to stabilize him. He was losing too much blood," he said.

Amy looked from Stabler to Cragen, neither of them were giving her comforting looks.

"But he has to be okay!" she said and fell into Stabler's arms, "This is all just a nightmare!"

"I wish it were, Amy. I'm sorry," said Stabler.

"He has to be okay. Uncle John just has to be okay," said Amy with tears in her eyes.

Stabler nearly dropped her and Cragen looked at her. Amy realized what she said and clasped her hands around her mouth. She looked at them both with a shocked look in her eyes.

* * *

Uh oh! The secret finally comes out! What happens now! I'm working the next chapter which will be from Cragen's point of view again. R&R plz and thank you! 


	5. Ch 5: Cragen's POV Dead End

I finished Cragen's POV and edited it! Tomorrow, I shall hopefully post the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this!

**

* * *

**

**Cragen's POV Dead End**

Was there dramatic irony here? Only for me, I guess. But when Amy said she was related to John, I knew she had opened a can of worms that could never be shut.

She was the niece of John Munch. She was related to him. And yet, I was surprised when she admitted in front of Elliot. It was like she had been keeping it from me too even though I knew about it. She had finally let it slipped, like when a child says their first inappropriate word and they somehow know it.

Elliot managed to pick her up and drag her to the waiting room. I thought he would tell the others then, but he didn't. I think now it was a question of when he would tell them. After all my years of service on the force, I know this much. Detectives talk.

The afternoon crept by slowly. It seemed forever since John went into the ER, but then the doctor came out and delivered us more bad news. John had slipped into a coma. How and why were the questions that the doctor could not answer. Fin inhaled really hard when the doctor told us this. Then he told us he might not make wake up at all and slip quietly in his deep sleep. Amy lost it and Fin almost did too, but surprisingly he took his arms and wrapped them around her. I have never seen hug a person since he joined. The only friendly contact I had seen him do was shake hands, but nothing more than that.

So now we raised the questions of how did Sanders know that he was going to get caught? Who was really the target of the shooting? Another question would come up later, but not now. We were more concern about our friend who was hanging in the balance of life and death.

Amy announced she would stay the night and watch him. I think she was living under a hope that he would wake up. I actually saw her pinch herself to make sure she wasn't asleep. It was a nightmare that I think all of just wanted to wake up from, but we knew that this was for real.

A road I thought I would never journey down again has no path to continue on. I have reached a dead end or so I thought. The next day would bring even more surprises and one act that I would do that would shake my faith as a leader of a squad of detectives.

* * *

The question that comes up tomorrow will be the most important one of them all. What is this question? Stay tuned for the fourth chapter is being typed as you read this. 


	6. Ch 6: Seeing Is Believing

Thanks for the reviews and here it is everyone! As usual, I don't own the orginal characters, but I do own Amy and all the other characters I make up! Hope you enjoy this!

**

* * *

**

**Elmhurst Hospital Center**

**Broadway**

**Queens**

**Thursday November 3rd, 2005**

Amy lay asleep on a cot that a nurse had brought to her the night before. She was determined to stay even though Stabler and the rest of the squad were giving her weird looks. She stirred from her sleep when the nurse came into the room and opened the blinds.

"Uhh…what time is it?" asked Amy groggily.

"It's almost ten dear. You've been asleep since midnight," said the nurse.

"That late huh? Great, I can't wait to here it from my…" Amy stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Thought half-asleep, she knew something was wrong. No sounds from the heart moniters, no ivys, and no erractic breathing.

No John Munch.

Amy was now wide awake, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She looked from the nurse to the empty bed that was unmade.

"Nurse, where is he!" cried Amy.

"Where's who dear?" asked the nurse, not looking at her.

"The patient, John Munch! Where the hell is he!"

"I don't know dear."

"QUITE PLAYING YOUR FING GAMES WITH ME! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

The nurse stopped struggling with the blinds and bowed her head. She did not give Amy eye contact.

"Dear, I can't say much. Call your friends and tell them," she said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SAY MUCH! IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE OBSTRUCTING JUSTICE…"

"I'm sorry, but what I'm saying is true. I don't know what happened to him. Call your friends then check your cell phone battery after a call that will come in fifteen minutes. Trust me."

And the nurse quickly left the room, leaving Amy stunned. She pulled out her phone and called Cragen.

"Cragen, it's me. Where have I been all this time? At the hospital. So I'm fing late, who gives a damn anyway. WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE AND LET ME TALK! Uncle John is missing! Yes, his body is missing! No, I'm not joking! Then drag your ass down here and see it for yourself!" and Amy slapped the top cover of her flip phone down. She looked around, grimacing. Something was definitely not right.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Cragen and the rest of his squad stormed into the room. Amy was on her cell phone, talking. She held up her finger when she heard them come in. Then she hung up and checked her battery like the nurse told her.

"Well I'll be damned! They tapped my phone when I was sleeping!" she said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DETECTIVE! WHAT IS THIS BULLST THAT JOHN WENT MISSING!" roared Cragen.

"I can explain on the way. The government has requested our presence at the Federal Plaza in Manhattan. They say it's urgent," said Amy.

Stabler face was now mixed with anger and confusion. "This wouldn't be related to them storming into our squad room and raiding John's desk, now would it?" he asked.

"Seems we'll have to exchange stories along the way," said Fin angrily and glancing at Benson who was glaring at Amy.

**

* * *

20 Federal Plaza**

**Conference Room**

"Captain Cragen, what nice surprise," said Jack Hammond when the squad walked in.

Cragen looked at Hammond, as did the rest of the squad. Then in one movement, Cragen seized Hammond by the neck and pinned him to the table.

"You've got thirty seconds to tell me where my detective is or…"

"Captain! Take it easy man!" shouted Stabler and he and Fin pulled him off of Hammond.

Hammond got up, straightened his tie and looked at Cragen and the two detectives trying to restrain with him with all their might.

"Thank you, detectives. Perhaps your captain shouldn't hear this."

"You'd better have a good reason why my detective is missing," snarled Cragen as he tried to struggle free from Stabler and Fin's grip.

"John Munch is dead. I believe your Detective Amy here would have wanted us to tell you that instead of her bearing you guys with the bad news."

"What do you mean dead! He was fine last night!" shouted Amy.

"He simply passed away in his sleep detective. I thought the nurse told you that," said Hammond, but he show no remorse when he said it.

Stabler and Fin let go of Cragen, who stood rooted in his spot. Stabler and Fin had a shocked look in their eyes. Benson looked at Hammond, trying to hold back her tears. Amy grabbed a nearby table to steady herself.

"You lying son of a b!" cried Benson, "He's not dead! He's in witness protection! That's why you raided his desk back at the squad room! That's why…that's why…" She could finish her sentence.

"Detective Benson, I'm sorry, but Detective John Munch left this world at five o' clock this morning. As for raiding his desk, well I have no idea about that," replied Hammond.

Amy looked up at Hammond with a hatred look in her eyes. "He's alive," she finally said, "He's not dead. The nurse that was on duty promised me that she would wake me up if anything happened to him. She said she had my word on it."

"Well the nurse didn't keep it Detective Amy," said Hammond.

"A five year old could lie better than you, Hammond," snarled Amy, "I would have had first dibs to know that he died because I'm one his family members. Hospital regulations state that all family members are to be alerted when something happens to a close relative. I happen to be his niece! Do you need a genetic test to prove that fifty percent of my genes are exactly like his?"

Hammond looked at her. "You're kidding," was all he could say to her.

"Perhaps you need to check my family tree," she snarled as she advanced toward him, but Benson held on to the back of her arm. Amy didn't take notice of her.

"He's alive and since you screwed up with your plan, you owe us one hell of an explanation. So start talking or I might pull a stunt like my Captain here," said Fin menacingly.

Hammond looked at all of them. He had been caught in his own trap. Clearing his throat, he sat down in there chair.

"Detective John Munch was working on a case related to counterfeiting and a sexually-based homicide. However, we have heard of this counterfeit group he was investigating. We ran into some of their money in Jersey a few months back. Since it was smuggled over state-lines, it became a federal case. We've been trying to track them down for months, but it seems as quickly as we found them, they disappeared from our radar. When we heard about his case over the news, we began an investigation of our own. We were about to arrest Sanders if the Queensboro Bridge had not had an accident. We would've caught him for you and not risked the mess of your detective being shot."

"You knew about this! You didn't even bother to come and tell us this?" said Fin.

"You guys haven't changed since you put Alex in witness protection," said Stabler.

"Detectives and Captain Cragen, John Munch is dead. If you proceed to continue his investigation, as I know some of you will, then we will investigate and prosecute you. Do you understand?" said Hammond, "And I will personally see to it that you will be removed from the force with an honorable discharge. You may go now."

And Hammond showed them the door. But as they were leaving, all the squad gave him their most hatred look.

"Oh and by the way," Hammond added before shutting the door, "I want your witness, Mario Ramos to be produced in my office by no later than tomorrow."

Outside, the squad burst into a rage all at once.

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL THERE, CAPTAIN!" shouted Stabler.

"WE'VE HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!" cried Benson.

"HE'S NOT ONLY OUR PARTNER, BUT OUR FRIEND AND A FAMILLY MEMBER, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" shouted Fin.

"THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT THEY DID! NOW THEY'RE GONNA TAKE MARIO…" roared Amy.

"PEOPLE!" cried Cragen over the ruckus, "It's out of my hands. If the government says we can't do something, then we can't."

"But Captain, what about Mario? What about knowing if John is still ali…" began Amy.

Cragen grabbed Amy's shoulder gently and squatted down to her height.

"Amy, I'm sorry. It's out of my hands."

"So you're just going to take it? Just like that, huh?"

"Hey, you're not the only one here who feels that some major injustice has been done!" shouted Benson.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"How about for one thing that you didn't tell us that Munch was related to you! Why did you keep that a secret? Elliot told us this morning after the government came in and ransacked the squad room! What more secrets are you hiding from us!"

"None and for your information Detective Benson, it would have raised questions."

"So you were just afraid of some gentle teasing!"

"No I was…"

"GIRLS THAT'S ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Cragen.

Benson and Amy looked at Cragen.

"Detective Amy Munch, as of right now, you are suspended from active duty. Hand over your badge and gun," he said.

Amy scowled, but handed over her badge and gun reluctantly.

"Detective Benson, your paycheck is suspended for two weeks," Cragen said to Benson and she grimaced.

"And as for the rest of you," Cragen added, "I know you've felt that what the government did was wrong. I do too, but we're going have to move on. Whether if John's alive or not, we're going to have to move on. I wish we could do more."

"We're not just simply going to forget about him," said Stabler as he walked to his car.

Benson followed him and Fin followed them too to their car. He did not look at Amy when he climbed in. Only Cragen and Amy remained as they drove off back to the precinct.

"Since Mario has to be dropped off by the feds' place no later than tomorrow, can I help him pack and drop him off?" she asked as she looked at their car.

"I guess," he said and walked to his own car. Amy walked to hers too and went back to the precinct.

**

* * *

John Munch's Apt.**

It was late in the afternoon when Amy came home. She dropped Mario off at the Federal Plaza then went over to the diner where Leena and she used to hang out. By the time she had finished explaining what happened to her, it was late and she wanted to go home.

The old landlord of the building was out mopping the floor when he saw Amy and waved. She returned the wave half-heartedly and began to climb up the stairs when she remembered she had not got the mail. So she climbed back down to the mail boxes.

She took out her key and opened it. A big yellow envelope fell to the floor followed by other envelopes. She bended down and picked it up. It was very heavy. She flipped over to the front side. No address. She turned to the landlord.

"Hey Tom, do you know who delivered this?" she asked.

"Just the UPS guy," Tom replied.

"Well that narrows it down."

She opened the flap and looked inside. She gasped and dropped the envelope.

An unloaded gun with its cartridge, badge, keys, a folder, and a child's hand print on a piece of paper fell out. Amy sank to the floor and picked up the badge. It had the numbers 2573 printed on it. She traced her fingers around the numbers. Then she dropped the badge and looked at the child's handprint. It had an "M" in the middle of it.

"He's alive. This has to be Mario's handprint. There's no doubt that Mario is with him," Amy muttered, "But who would do…?"

"Something wrong?" asked Tom.

"No," said Amy, "Nothing's wrong."

And she gathered the items and went upstairs to the apartment that belonged to her uncle.

* * *

What do you believe? Is John really alive or is Amy going senile? I've got one last chapter to post so be patient. And yes it is a Cragen POV one. 


	7. Ch 7: Cragen's POV Justified

Okay, this is the last chapter everyone! You know the drill, Dick Wolfowns the orginal characters and I own my orginal character (especially Amy). I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Cragen's POV Justified**

I sat in my office chair fiddling with a pen. Fin went home early. Olivia and Elliot sat at their desk, doing nothing. Casey had called when she found out the news. The government decided to announce that he was dead. John Munch was now technically dead even though we had no comfort to know that for sure. Before you know it, we would be going to his funeral and wondering where the body was.

Casey said she would arraign Sanders tomorrow, but she would be going against a formidable foe. Balthus would be representing Sanders. The lawyer from hell was now going to wreck more havoc on our already upset minds. I hate Balthus.

I could only wonder now, that if he was alive, how he would react to the news. I knew he would put up a fight, but eventually he would've lost. Then him bearing the thought of not seeing us again, well I couldn't bear the loss of him now. And I knew Amy couldn't as well.

I suspended her for one reason; she was the closest to him. In a span of seven months they had gone from hating each other guts to annoying each other in a good way. But did I really suspend her for that reason?

I'm questioning my judgment. Not a good thing to do in a situation like this. I'm the leader, I have to be strong. But what happens when even the leader shaken by event such as this? Am I justified to feel the way I'm feeling now or am I weak? I just don't know anymore.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Executive Writer: Babyfwuffles

* * *

**

I know, I know, I KNOW! Don't throw the frying pans at me just yet! There's more to this than what you think! I'm typing thenext storyright now.Stay tuned to the next sequel and find out what happens. (ducks quickly to avoid the frying pans) ' 


End file.
